Memories Series
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: What if Trubel had come back from helping Josh much earlier. AU Sorry the Adalind plot-line does not exist in this story.
1. 2 AM

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** What if Trubel had come back from helping Josh much earlier. AU

 **Hey! So yes another series! I'm gonna post all my series then my oneshots! Really hope everybody likes this one. Its older one that I did during the hiatus.**

* * *

Nick's eyes snapped open as he heard what sounded like the front door opening. At first he dismissed it. It had been a couple weeks since he had found out Juliette was a Hexenbiest, and then she had left. He still sometimes dreamt about her and even thought he heard her in the house every now and then. Nick was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard the door close. That was definitely not his imagination, Nick sprang off the bed and to his feet. He crept down the stairs.

Nick looked around the dark room, it was empty. He walked to the door and checked it, it was locked. He then peeked out the windows to see if anybody was around, nothing. Maybe he was really imagining things. Nick shook his head and turned to go up the stairs. Then out of nowhere a figured blurred by and tackled him to the ground, he landed in the floor and slid a little. He was on in full freak out mode until he got a good look at the figure that knelt above him.

"Good thing I came back, you're getting rusty." Trubel teased.

"Trubel?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, who else would be breaking into your house at..." She started, bring her wrist up to look at her watch.

"2 am." She finished.

"Oh sorry, excuse me, should've known Wesen would wait until 3 am." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"And..." He began.

He swept her leg out from underneath her and they both rolled to the right.

"Not as rusty as you think." He smirked, now kneeling above her.

She winched in pain as she hit the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" His expression quickly changed to worry.

"I'm good." She replied.

Nick looked at her closer and for the first time, he noticed several small cuts and bruises on her face. There where larger ones on her forearms.

"No you're not." He stated.

"What the hell happened? Hundjagers?" He questioned.

"No." She sighed.

"The Hundjagers where easy, Josh was fine. So I decided to come back, I missed you. But when I reach the edge of town, I was jumped by some Reapers." She explained.

"But their dead, and nobody will ever find their bodies. So you don't have to worry about that." She added.

"I don't care about that, I care about you." He replied seriously.

They both where silent for several moments.

"Come on let's get you patched up." Nick spoke as he stood and took her hands, helping her to her feet.

* * *

Trubel sat on the coach as Nick closed up the first aid kit.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Don't mention it, I know you'd do the same for me." He replied.

She smiled.

"So you want me to help you get the guest bedroom ready?" He offered plopping down next to her.

"No, I'm probably just gonna stay down here for a while, I'm still kinda on edge and wired." She replied.

"You can go back to bed with Juliette, I'll be fine." She added reassuringly.

Pain flashed across Nicks face.

"What's wrong?" Trubel asked.

"Um...you're not gonna believe this but, Juliette left...because she a Hexenbiest." Nick explained.

"Wha...um...uh...how." Trubel stammered, shocked.

"Side effect of what we did, and she's completely different now. She blames all of us, and she hates me." Nick went on, the pain showing in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left." Trubel spoke quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, you did the right thing. You're here now and that really helps." He answered.

Trubel pulled him into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her. They let the hug linger before they both pulled away.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked in a happier tone.

"I'm probably just gonna watch some TV. You should sleep, you deserve some rest." She stated, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah no, I wasn't really going to be able to sleep anyway. And you just got back, I want to spend some time with you." He answered, a smile forming on his lips.

"Ok." Trubel agreed, smiling back.

* * *

Nick and Trubel sat curled up next to each other on the couch. They were huddled under a blanket and one of their favorite movies played on the TV. Trubel was fast asleep, laying on Nicks shoulder. Nick's eye lids where heavy as he began to doze. He sipped his arm around Trubel and scooted closer to her. He leaned his head back on the couch and let himself fall into a deep sleep. And for the first time in a long time, he didn't dream about Juliette. He dreamed about someone else.

* * *

Juliette walked down the street towards her old house. She didn't know why she had even come, she didn't know why she did much of anything these days. It was like she was no longer in control, something much deeper and darker now called the shots. As she came closer she noticed the lights where still on. She quickened her pace and when she got close enough she peeked through one of the windows. Nick was curled up on the couch and next to him was Trubel.

They were both asleep and in each other's arms. Juliette felt rage flare inside her, and she wasn't quite sure why. She angrily woged and growled quietly. From that moment on she knew she would kill both Grimms, but she'd make them suffer first. Juliette spun on her heel and briskly walked away, she had much to do.


	2. The Visitor

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** Trubel receives a visit from a certain Hexenbiest.

* * *

Trubel slowly opened her eyes, brilliant sunlight streamed through the windows. She quickly realized her and Nick had shifted considerably from when she fell asleep. He now laid in his side and she was directly behind him, her arm draped over him. She didn't move, she just closed her eyes again. She just wanted to have a few more minutes of being near him. About five minutes later Nick began to stir. Her eyes where still closed, as she felt him roll over and face her. He was still for several minutes, Trubel started to wonder if he had fallen back asleep.

"Hey." He finally spoke.

Trubel slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey. Morning." She replied, trying to sound groggy.

"How are you?" He asked.

"A little stiff, but I'm good." She laughed.

"You?" She added.

"I'm really good, that was actually the best I've slept in a long time." He answered.

Nick got up off the couch and stretched. Trubel swung her feet over the edge and stretched out her arms.

"I got to get ready for work." He stated.

"Ok, I'll make some coffee." She replied.

"Wow..uh...thanks." He said, a hint in shock his words.

"Sorry, I just...got used to living alone." He continued.

"It's ok, I know the feeling." She answered, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Nick flashed her a smile before heading up the stairs. Trubel took off her black jacket and laid it across one of the kitchen chairs. She had just started the coffee when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Trubel called up the stairs.

She moved across the room and opened the door. What she saw made her breath freeze.

"Juliette!" She exclaimed.

"Judging by the look on your face, I take it you heard the news." She spoke a slight edge to her voice.

Trubel held her ground and didn't say a word.

"Oh well, I was hoping to see a little more shock on your face when I did this." She said sharply, before woging.

"I don't know what you want, but unless your here to make things right with Nick, you need to leave." Trubel stated firmly, giving Juliette a look that could kill.

Juliette let out a low, raspy laugh.

"You're cute." She taunted.

"Actually I'm here for you." She added.

Juliette held up her gnarled hand, red light began to glow in her palm. In an instant Juliette reach forward and grabbed Trubel's forearm. Trubel was about to react when a searing pain spread through her body.

"None of this concerns you, you shouldn't have come back." Juliette hissed.

Trubel's body went rigid and she felt her knees buckle.

"And most of all you should have stayed away from Nick." She stated coldly.

Trubel fell to one knee as agony ripped through her body. When Juliette finally let go a red hand print was left in its place. Trubel's head started to spin.

"I'll be seeing you again soon." Juliette stated menacingly, before turning and walking away.

"Nick!" Trubel yelled.

Trubel watched in shock as the handprint absorbed into her skin. The dizziness intensified and her vision began to blur. Trubel felt her whole body go weak and she fully fell to the floor. The last this she saw was a blurry imagine of Nick running down the stairs. Then she felt unconsciousness blanket her.

* * *

Nick finished buttoning his shirt and was about to go look in the mirror when he heard Trubel's voice.

"Nick!" She called out, her voice lined with panic.

Nick took off running and flew down the stairs. When he got there the door was wide open and Trubel lay on the floor unconscious. Seeing her like that made Nick's heart rate sky rocket and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. He rushed to her side and he shook her in attempts to wake her up, but to no avail.

He checked her pulse first, it was there but was faster than normal, then he made sure she was breathing. Nick examined her for any new injuries, nothing that he hadn't patched up, not even a head injury. Then finally Nick opened one of her eyes, he could've sworn his heart stopped for a moment or two. Her eyes where completely dilated to the point where her iris was no longer visible. Nick's mind raced, he looked her over once more for any animal scratches, still nothing. How could this have happened?

"No, not again." Nick whispered to himself.

His heart jack hammered in his chest, and he felt panic begin to set in. He quickly scooped her up and ran for his car. He gently laid her in the back before getting in himself and floor boarding it for the Spice Shop.

* * *

Monroe and Rosalee where working around the Spice Shop and getting it ready to open. They were both startled when Nick burst through the door, carrying an unconscious Trubel.

"Whoa, Trubel's back?!" Monroe was the first to verbally react.

"Yeah, she got back last night." Nick explained hurriedly.

Nick quickly moved through the shop to the small bed in the back.

"Well, what wrong with her?" Monroe questioned.

Nick laid her down on the bed.

"Look at her eyes." Nick stated, worry showing in his voice.

Rosalee bent down and opened her eyes lid, she gasped.

"L'esprit ailleurs." She simply said.

"Where did those cuts come from?" Rosalee asked quickly.

"Reapers. None of them are animal scratches." Nick answered.

"Then how the hell did this happen?" Monroe inquired.

"I don't know, I was upstairs, I heard her yell for me, and then when I get there...she was like this." His voice broke a little.

"Ok, it doesn't matter we gotta get the eye drops ready." Rosales stated.

She and Monroe frantically went to work gathering ingredients. Nick knelt next to Trubel, he took her hand, he couldn't go through this again. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Nick stood and walked over to where Monroe and Rosalee where working.

"So still 16 hours?" Nick asked, in a low tone.

"Yes, I'm sorry, if I knew a faster way I'd do it." Rosalee answered as she worked.

"Hey man, it'll be ok. We made it through this once, Trubel's strong and she's a Grimm, that'll probably slow down the memory loss." Monroe tried to sound reassuring.

"I hope you're right." Nick replied, worry and sadness showing in his eyes.

Nick knelt back down next to her. An instant later Trubel's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up.


	3. Don't Forget

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** Trubel wakes up and Nick struggles with the reality of the situation.

* * *

Trubel's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. Nick watched as her eyes returned back to normal.

"Ouch." She said quietly, as she reached for her head.

Monroe and Rosales rushed over to the other side of the bed.

"Trubel, do you remember who we are?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Nick, why wouldn't I?" She answered, as she rubbed her temple.

"What happened?" Nick questioned.

"Juliette." Trubel looked up at Nick.

"What?" Nick was shocked.

"She just showed up at the door and woged, her hand started glowing...then she grabbed me and it left a hand print." She went on, examining her forearm.

"It disappeared and...then I blacked out." Trubel finished.

Confusion showed on Monre and Rosalee's faces.

"Why would Juliette do that, I mean I know she hates me but, why you?" Nick thought out load.

"I don't know, she said that I shouldn't have come back, and that I should've stayed away from you." Trubel answered, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

Trubel stood up.

"You need to rest." Nick stood as well.

"I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

No sooner at the words escaped her lips that she lurched forward clutching her head. Nick caught her as she fell forward, she let out a small yell of pain as Nick held her upright. She clutched his shirt, her eyes squeezed shut. He held her until the worst of the pain past. A few moments later she regained her footing and composure.

She looked up at Nick with confusion.

"Wha...How did I get here?" She looked around.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Nick asked, concern in his eyes.

"I..I had just left with Josh." She replied.

"Aw man, we gotta hurry." Monroe stated as him and Rosalee went back to work.

"Nick, what's happening?" Trubel asked, confusion lining her features.

* * *

Nick stepped into the front of the Spice Shop where Monroe and Rosalee where.

"Hey, how'd she take it all?" Monroe asked.

"Fine, she still a little shocked about Juiette and that she would do that but, she always been good at dealing with shock." Nick answered.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this?" Nick looked at Rosalee.

She shook her head.

"Truthfully, I didn't even know the l'esprit ailleurs could be transferred that way, let alone someone be awake with it in their system." Rosalee answered.

"What are we going to do about Juliette?" Monroe asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"We'll deal with her later, right now our first priority is Trubel." Nick stated.

They were all silent for a few moments.

"Do you think the cure will work?" Nick inquired, his tone growing quiet.

"Hey, don't you dare loose hope." Rosalee spoke gently, walking up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, it'll work." She assured him.

"And besides we have an advantage we've never had before. She's awake." Monroe chimed in.

"Exactly, you should take her home spend time with her, reminisce. Anything to help keep the memories alive." Rosalee added.

"Are you sure we should leave?" Nick spoke, apprehension in his voice.

"Yes, we'll check in every few hours, and the minute this stuff is done, we'll be there." Monroe told him.

"Ok." Nick agreed.

* * *

Trubel and Nick sat on the floor cross legged, facing each other. Both had a box of Chinese food and Scrabble board game was set up in between them.

"Ok, your turn." Nick told her, after laying down his tiles.

"Did you seriously just play the word 'Yams.'" She teased.

"And I suppose you could do better." He countered with a smirk.

She cracked a mischievous smile, picked up all her tiles and attached them to another word.

"Oh, no, no, no." He spoke.

"Oh, yes." She replied.

"No, I'm pretty sure playing the word 'zauberbiest' is against the rules." He protested.

"This Is Grimm Scrabble we're playing now buddy, you're gonna have to up your game." She joked, raising her eyebrow.

"Challenge accepted." He smiled.

He rubbed his hands together and cracked his neck, he was about to play when his phone rang. He picked it up and looked at it.

"I gotta take this." He looked at her.

"Monroe and...Rosalee, right." She guessed.

It pained Nick at how unfamiliar the names where to her.

"Yeah." He replied.

Nick stepped out to take the call.

"Hey, don't looking at my tiles." He called playfully.

"Ok." She flashed him a smirk.

Nick answered the phone.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, we only got about 2 hours left." Monroe said from the other end.

"2 hours and 12 minutes." Nick corrected.

"How is she?" Monroe inquired.

Nick let out a sigh.

"I mean she seems ok, she knows who she is but...she forgotten everything since we met except that she's a Grimm, and she forgotten everybody except me." Nick spoke quietly.

Silence hung between them for several seconds, neither really knew that to say.

"Well, I better get back to her." Nick broke the silence.

"Ok, I'll call as soon as it's ready." Monroe replied.

Nick hung up and peeked around the corner at Trubel. She sat waiting for him and eating her Chinese food, it was one of her favorites, and also the first thing she ate when he brought her home. Nick could still remember that night so vividly. Trubel was a murder suspect, among many other things and Juliette was freaking out. But Nick just couldn't stop smiling every time he looked at her, Nick couldn't stop the joy that came to him when he had finally found another Grimm.

Trubel had been so awkward, so unfamiliar around people, that she didn't know how to act. But for Nick those little moments made him love her even more. This entire experience had made Nick realize that he did love her, really love her. Trubel finally noticed he was standing in the door way.

"Are you gonna play, or are you just gonna lurk?" She asked jokingly.

"No I'm not gonna play..." He started.

"I'm gonna win." He smirked, walking over and sitting back down.

"Yeah, right." She teased.

* * *

After the game, Trubel and Nick had retired to the couch. Trubel curled up next to Nick and they both had once again drifted off. Nick dreams consisted of nightmares about a certain Grimm. Over and over again, different scenarios of how he could lose her played through his mind. Nick awoke slightly from an especially bad one, he instinctively moved to hold Trubel closer. But to his horror she wasn't there, Nick opened his eyes and frantically looked around. It's didn't take him long to find her. She stood in front of him, she held her machete straight out in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" She spoke in a dead serious tone.


	4. Remember

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** Trubel has forgotten Nick.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" She spoke in a dead serious tone.

Nick's heart sank as his fears had been realized. He knew it was inevitable, yet he had held tight to the hope that she wouldn't forget him. But there she stood, her machete pointed at him and no recognition in her eyes.

"Where am I?" She demanded, with her usual hardened stare.

"Trubel, it's me, it's Nick." He tried to sound calming, as he stood with his hands where she could see them.

"How do you know my name?" She snapped.

"It's Nick, ok, you live here." He replied.

"Yeah, sure." She scoffed.

"Look." He spoke, slowly reaching over and picking up a framed picture of him and her.

She hesitantly took it, Trubel stared at it for several moment before she slowly lowered her machete. Nick could've sworn he saw a small flicker of recognition in her eyes. Trubel looked up at him.

"Why can't I remember this?" She inquired, confusion lining her words.

"You've been suffering from a type of Amnesia, sort of." He explained.

"So we live together..." She started. "Wait, are we married?" Her eyes widened.

Nick checks flushed and he visibly turned red.

"No, w...we're not uh...married." Nick fumbled for words.

"Dating?" She asked.

"No." Nick awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Then why do we live together?" She questioned.

"You where wanted for murder and you didn't have a place to stay." He replied.

Trubel sighed.

"Yeah, that sounds like me." She sat on the couch.

Nick slowly to sat down next to her.

"It's weird, my mind is telling me I shouldn't, but for some reason I trust you." She thought out load.

"Well, we have been through some pretty hairy stuff together." He smiled.

"Really?" She turned to him.

"Yeah, we're basically best friends." He replied, chuckling.

She laughed slightly.

"You seem nice, I'm sorry I forgot you." She answered.

"It's ok, It's not your fault." He spoke gently.

"How do I get my memories back?" She asked, an almost sad look in her eyes.

As if on cue, Nick's phone rang, he quickly answered it.

"It's done, we're on our way." Monroe quickly stated.

"Got it, hurry." Nick replied.

They both hung up.

"That was Monroe and Rosalee, friends of ours. They have some stuff that'll hopefully help you get your memory back." He explained, looking at Trubel.

"Good, because I feel like I'm missing something, something important." She mused.

"So I, uh, take it you know about my...problems." She spoke after a moment.

"You mean where to see monsters, then they attack you." He answered, a slight smile forming.

"Yeah, those." She chuckled.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She added, pain in her eyes.

"No, I see it too." He replied, with an understanding look.

"What? How?" She questioned, leaning forward.

"It's a really long story and really hard to explain. Our friends will be here any minute, then hopefully you'll be able it remember for yourself. But for now just know that you're not crazy, you're not alone and never will be." He said genuinely.

That seemed to satisfy her because she relaxed once more and an almost peaceful smile settled on her lips.

Several minutes later, Monroe was practically pounding on the door. Nick spring to his feet and opened it. Monroe and Rosalee both quickly walked in.

"This is Rosalee and Monroe." Nick introduced.

"Hi." Trubel stood.

A slight look sadness showed on their faces.

"So you're gonna help me remember?" She raised her eyebrow.

Rosalee stepped forward.

"Yes." She smiled warmly.

"So essentially what we're going to do is put a few drops of this in each of your eyes." Rosalee explained softly, holding up an eye dropper.

"Eye drops will help me with Amnesia?" She said skeptically.

"Yeah, I know it's a little weird, and by 'little weird' I mean really weird, but that kinda our specially." Monroe answered.

"What the hell, I've seen weirder." Trubel shrugged, with a sigh.

Trubel sat down and let Rosalee put the eyedrops in, she blinked several times when she was finished.

"Do you feel any different?" Monroe asked.

Trubel was about say 'no' when she clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut, nearly falling over in the process. Nick rushed to her side and helped steady her. She slowly relaxed and opened her eyes.

"I still don't know who any of you are, but something definitely happened there." She remarked, looking up at them,

You know, it probably won't work." A familiar, yet unwelcome voice taunted.


	5. Grimm vs Hexenbiest

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** Trubel and Juliette face off.

* * *

You know, it probably won't work." A familiar, yet unwelcome voice taunted.

Everybody's attention snapped to the door way, where Juliette now stood.

"And even of it does, she won't live that long." She went on.

"You stay away from her." Nick warned, stepping in front of Trubel.

Monroe and Rosalee filed in behind him, Trubel stood up.

"You need to leave." Nick stated.

"Oh don't worry, I will." She started, calmly.

"After you're all dead." Juliette hissed, before woging.

Nick and Trubel moved to defensive positions and Monroe and Rosalee woged. With a wave of her hand she sent Nick flying across the room and crashing into the wall. The two Wesen charged, Juliette waved both of her hands and sent them crashing in different directions. With nothing in between her and Trubel, Juliette slowly walked forward.

"Who, or should I say what the hell are you?" Trubel gave her a cold stare.

"Oh sweet heart, I'm your worst nightmare." Juliette growled.

"I doubt that very seriously." Trubel countered sharply.

In an instant, Trubel snatched her machete and lunged at Juliette. She swung the blade, but Juliette caught her arm and gave her hard jab to the stomach. She followed with a kick to the leg, Trubel tumbled to the ground. Nick was back on his feet and ran at Juliette, she grabbed him by the throat and threw him once again. Trubel was on her feet again and managed to give Juliette a quick jab to the face. She was shocked for a moment, but shock swiftly turned to anger. She grabbed Trubel by the jacket and threw her across the room.

But Trubel was persistent, she got back up again and fell into a fighting stance.

"You don't know when to quit, do you? You're starting to piss me off." Juliette snapped.

"Good!" Trubel shot back, before running at Juliette.

The Hexenbiest violently waved her hand, sending Trubel flying back. She slammed into the door, taking it off its hinges. Trubel flew clear over the first set of stairs and tumbled down the concrete ones, landing face down on the sidewalk. Juliette turned to a now standing Nick.

"Why are doing this? What has she ever done to you?" Nick yelled.

"Oh don't act all innocent, you've been in love with her since day." Juliette sneered, still woged.

Nick was taken back by her words, but he didn't deny it.

"That's what I thought." She scoffed.

"But now, the Trubel you knew is gone. She doesn't even know who you are." Juliette taunted.

"If you just want to get back at me, you leave her out of it." Nick spoke in a warning tone.

"See that's not what I want...I want her dead." She started, pacing slowly.

"And I want you to see me kill her." She finished.

Juliette held up her hand and pinned Nick to the wall.

"It's time to say goodbye to the little bitch." She hissed.

"Hey, Juliette!" A voice called.

* * *

Trubel laid on the cold, hard pavement, her whole body ached. She used the concrete stairs to push herself to a rough sitting position. Pain radiated from her lower calf, and immediately after looking she knew why, a large piece of splintered wood stuck in it. Trubel took a deep breath and was about to pull it out, when a ghostly version of Nick appeared in front of her. She watched as he walked up to her a slight smile in his face.

"You're up awfully early." The words faintly echoed.

"I wanted to get an early start." Trubel whispered not quite knowing where the words came from.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

It all began to fall into place. Trubel stood to face the semi-transparent version of Nick.

"Nick, I can't thank you enough. You saved my life. You're a Grimm again and things are sort of back to normal, and you don't need me as much as you did." Saying it hurt just as bad the second time around.

"Is this about Chavez?" He replied a look of worry on his face.

"A little. I don't trust them, and I don't think it's right for me." She answered.

"Just let me finish, or I might not make it." She added fighting back tears.

"Josh came here, and I heard his story. He wants to go back home. I don't think we should let him do that by himself." She spoke her voice breaking a little.

"You want to help Josh?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I think I should try." She replied, a tear spilling down her cheek.

The scene ended with her hugging Nick. I'm a matter of seconds every moment she had ever lived with Nick flashed through her mind. Every moment that made her love him. She looked back at the doorless entrance to the house and saw Juliette using her powered to push Nick up against a wall. She knew who she was, she knew she had to help. Trubel bent down and ripped the wood out of her leg. She briskly walked up to the entrance.

"Hey, Juliette." She yelled, stepping inside, her combat boots thudding on the wooden floors.

The Hexenbiest spun around.

"Let's finish this." Trubel stated.

"Look who's back, you're stronger than I thought. Guess I should've altered the potion a little better." Juiette hissed.

"Doesn't matter through, I'm done playing games. It's time to die, little girl." The fully woged Juliette let out a raspy laugh.

Trubel's expression hardened as they faced off.

"Do you really think you can beat me? I'm more powerful then you could ever dream." Juliette held up her hand as a ball of red light hovered in her palm.

"Are you gonna monologue, or are we gonna fight?" Trubel replied calmly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Juliette angrily hurled the ball at Trubel. She dove forward and off to the left, coming up near Juliette's side. She went for a punch but the Hexenbiest blocked it. Trubel brought her other arm around and slammed it into her face, which momentarily caused her to lose her focus, freeing Nick.

Trubel gave Juliette a kick to the stomach, she stumble back. Like lightening Juliette produced another energy ball and launched in Trubel's direction. Nick sprang into action and tackled Trubel, the ball just barely missing them. Trubel landed on her back, Nick above her.

"You're getting rusty." He smirked.

Trubel just rolled her eyes. Both Grimm quickly got to their feet, they stood side by side, facing Juliette. They charged her but ended up crashing into opposite walls. Nick was unconscious and Juliette stood above him. Trubel pushed herself up, her hand finding her machete amongst the broken glass. She grabbed Juliette by the shirt and shoved her into the adjacent wall, her machete pressed firmly on her neck. The Hexenbiest retracted.

"Go ahead." She spoke coldly.

Trubel looked her in the eyes for a moment.

"No, you where my friend, once." She replied.

"Leave Portland, and don't you dare ever come back. Because next time, I'll kill you." Trubel warned.

The Grimm let the blade off her neck and turned around to check on Nick. Juliette was silent for a moment or two, before she finally said.

"We were never friends." She woged again.

She rushed Trubel, using her powers to pin her against the wall, she dropped her machete. Juliette clamped her hands around the Grimm's neck. Trubel felt her air way constrict, she could no longer draw breath. Trubel struggled but to no avail, soon the corners of her vision began to darken. She could feel herself slipping, to where, she didn't know. The last bit of air left her body as her eyelids slowly slid closed.

Nick eyes opened, his head felt like someone had used it for batting practice. Juliette has Trubel pinned to the wall choking her, her lips had a blur hue to them. Nick saw the light leave Trubel's eyes as they slowly closed.

Nick felt a wave of adrenaline sweep over, he frantically looked for a weapon. His eyes rested on Trubel's machete. He quickly grabbed it and without hesitation ran it through Juliette. She let go of Trubel and fell to the floor, Trubel slumped to the ground. Nick practically threw by her side, he shook her but she remained motionless. Nick checked for a pulse, his stomach churned when he didn't find one. He laid her on her back and performed CPR, nothing. Nick had been around to many dead people, he knew she was gone. He cradled her lifeless body in his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck, tears beginning to fill his eyes.


	6. Lava

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** Trubel Lives!

 **So here's the last part, scared you didn't I. But seriously I could never kill Trubel. So to make it up, there's some major fluff coming your way. Enjoy!**

* * *

He cradled her lifeless body in his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck, tears beginning to fill his eyes. He had lost her, his heart ached more deeply than he ever thought possible. All he could do was just sit there and hold her unmoving body. Then Trubel gasped, making Nick jump. He could've sworn his heart skipped a beat, as joy and relief filled him. She sucked in deep breaths, coughing every now and then.

"What'd I miss?" She looked up at him groggily.

"You're alive." He exclaimed, pulling her closer and holding her tight.

"You died. Y…you were dead." His voice was muffled by her jacket.

"Well, its ok, I'm very much alive now." She patted him in the back.

Nick pulled away and without thinking, he planted a kiss on her lips, to his surprise, she returned it. She smiled up at him as they pulled away. He gave her several more kissed in the lips and face.

"Wow, I should die more often." She joked.

Monroe and Rosalee were starting to stir.

Trubel looked up at Nick, still in his arms.

"So where do we go from here?" Nick asked.

"I think we should start with getting a new door." She laughed.

"It is getting pretty drafty in here." He joked with a smile.

* * *

Trubel ran the towel over her hair, as she stepped out of the bathroom. The mirror was still fogged up from the shower she had just taken. She tossed the towel in the hamper and started down the stairs. Trubel paused two steps down as she heard hysterical laughter coming from the living room. She continued down the stairs and couldn't help but laugh as she walked into the living room. Her husband stood on the couch their 4 year old son in his arms.

"Why are we standing on the furniture?" Trubel used her 'mother voice'.

"The floor is made of lava!" Nick exclaimed dramatically.

"Mommy, quickly you'll get burnt!" Little Eddie yelled.

Seeing Nick and her little boy, Trubel couldn't resist, she jumped up on the nearest chair.

"Whew, that was scary." She played along.

"No mommy your chair is sinking." Eddie pretended.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"What are we going to do!?" Eddie looked up at Nick.

"I'll save her." Nick spoke in an exaggerated tone.

Nick set a giggling Eddie down and jumped from the couch to the coffee table, then to a chair. He jumped from the chair on other chair that Trubel stood on. He swept her up bridle style, she squealed as he did.

"My hero!" She dramatized, looking up at him.

Nick jumped all the way back, still carrying Trubel.

"Mommy's saved!" Eddie yelled triumphantly between giggles.

They all collapsed on the couch, laughing hysterically.


End file.
